Taking Notes
by PsYcHoKiTkAt
Summary: What happens when Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs get bored during their classes? Read this to find out...
1. Boringness Begins

Taking Notes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own!  
  
Rating: Hm... PG-13... language  
  
Chapter One: The boringness begins.  
  
Mister Prongs would like to know if Mister Moony was looking at Miss Evans earlier today.  
  
Mister Moony would like to express that unfortunately, he was not, because unlike Mr. Prongs, he is not a foolish love struck git.  
  
Mister Padfoot would like to agree, and would also like to say that the worst thing in the world ever to see would be Snape in hot pink short shorts.  
  
Mister Wormtail needs to excuse himself to go vomit, now.  
  
Mr.Prongs agrees with Mr. Padfoot but would like to add he would be horror struck to see Snivellus in spandex on a muggle bike, and Mister Prongs thinks that Mister Padfoot has some serious issues.  
  
Mister Moony concurs.  
  
What are you three doing, now? And where did Peter go? -Lily  
  
Just making fun of James for being a stupid git. And being disturbed by Sirius. -Remus  
  
What? What did I do? -Sirius  
  
*Cough* Snape in hot pink short shorts! *Cough* -Remus  
  
Um... I'm not a git. Hey Lily. -James  
  
Yes you are. And hello. -Lily  
  
*High fives Lily.* I worship you, Evans. -Sirius  
  
*Backs away slowly.* W-E-I-R-D-O. -Remus  
  
Yep. And proud of it. -Sirius  
  
Well thanks, Sirius. I'd worship you, but I don't know if I can bow that low. -Lily  
  
Haha, Evans. Funny. -Sirius  
  
Wait.... Shouldn't you be dissing me, Lily? -James  
  
Funny. I agree with James, for once. -Remus  
  
I can dis both, can't I? -Lily  
  
Shut up, Lillithiania. -Sirius  
  
What the hell? -James  
  
My thoughts exactly. -Remus  
  
.... Okay, Henry. -Lily  
  
Remus, I think those two are going to grow up and get married... -James  
  
Only god can save them... -Remus  
  
WE ARE NOT GOING TO GET MARRIED. I would not marry Lillithiania. -Sirius  
  
I'd marry myself... -Lily  
  
I'd marry you, too.... -James  
  
Buzz off, James, leave her be. -Sirius  
  
Uh... Sorry to break it to you, but this class is over... -Remus  
  
But... But... NOOOOOOOOO! -Sirius  
  
Since when has he liked charms? -Lily  
  
*Snickers* Since Anastacia sits in front of him. -James  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well I hoped you all liked it... sorry if it's short and stupid, but yeah. 


	2. Sirius Strikes Again

Taking Notes  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't own anyone except the name Lillithiania... And Anastacia, the new character added into it now.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for language and stupidity.  
  
Chapter Two: Sirius Strikes again.  
  
Mister Padfoot would like to inform everyone who reads this message that Snivellus has an overly large hooked nose.  
  
Mister Moony would like to concur with Mr. Padfoot, though he is surley unaware of the ways he is scaring us all.  
  
Mister Prongs would like to agree with Mister Padfoot as well, yet he also concurs with Mister Moony.  
  
Mister Padfoot feels bad that he caused Mister Wormtail to become quite ill yesterday.  
  
Mister Moony does not believe that.  
  
Mister Prongs does not, either.  
  
Mister Padfoot is glad that his friends are not complete dolts.  
  
What are you three talking about now? -Lily  
  
Nothing, Lillithiania. -Sirius  
  
Right... -Lily  
  
Hey Evans, what's up? -James  
  
Oh god shut up already Potter. -Lily  
  
Funny... I feel a bit left out. -Remus  
  
Sorry, Remus. -Lily  
  
Sorry Moony. -James  
  
... -Sirius  
  
Hey Sirius, should I have Anastacia join this chain note as well? -Lily  
  
Hell y- No! No no no no no! -Sirius  
  
*Snickers* He's such a prat... -James  
  
I agree.... -Lily  
  
Woah... Did you just agree with James, Lily? -Remus  
  
Yes... I think I did. -Lily  
  
Hey guys! -Anastacia  
  
Where the hell did you come from? -Sirius  
  
For gods sake, Sirius, I don't want to have to explain to you how sex works again... -Anastacia  
  
... -Sirius  
  
*Grins* Hey James, why don't you, Lily, and I, go harrass eachother in a closet? -Remus  
  
Are you suggesting a threesome, Remus? -James  
  
... -Lily  
  
Maybe. -Remus  
  
*Backs away slowly.* Uh... -Anastacia  
  
Hey Ana, um.... ..... .... -Sirius  
  
Oh god, there he goes again, being stupid. -James  
  
Shut up, Prongs. You act like this whenever you're around Lily, because you love her. -Sirius  
  
So does that mean you love Ana? -Lily  
  
Y- wait no! It doesn't! -Sirius  
  
Uh... Sorry to burst your bubbles, boys, and Lily, but this class is over... Time to go.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Sirius  
  
What's his problem? -Anastacia  
  
Well, he likes Defense Against the Dark Arts even better because you sit next to him. -James  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Short and sweet, I know, but who cares!? 


	3. Flying Midgets

Taking Notes  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't own anyone except the name Lillithiania... And Anastacia, the new character added into it now.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for language and stupidity.  
  
Chapter Three: Flying Midgets  
  
You know, Lily, I'm starting to think Sirius has a crush on me. -Anastacia  
  
Wow. When did you figure that one out? -Lily  
  
Just now. -Anastacia  
  
And why just now? -Lily  
  
He.er.He just was staring at my butt as we walked out of lunch. -Anastacia  
  
Oh my.. -Lily  
  
And, he was trying to practice his summoning spell at lunch, and I was sitting next to him, and he accidentally made Flitwick fly to him. -Anastacia  
  
What're you two talking about? -James  
  
Er. Things. -Anastacia  
  
Oooh Julliard! You wanna go out with Si- -James  
  
NOOOOO! -Sirius  
  
Right.. -Anastacia  
  
Oh lord. -Lily  
  
Sirius you have problems. Just ask her already. -Remus  
  
N.O. -Sirius  
  
You're asking me something, Siri? -Anastacia  
  
Er. Siri? -Remus  
  
PET NAMES!?!? AHAHA! -James  
  
Grr.. -Sirius  
  
Oh. My. God. I. Am. Leaving. -Lily  
  
I'm coming with. -Remus  
  
As am I. -James  
  
I guess it's just us now, huh? -Anastacia  
  
Er. Guess so. -Sirius  
  
James said you were gonna ask me something.? -Anastacia  
  
Er.. Not right now. Tomorrow. Class is over. -Sirius  
  
How about at dinner? Sit next to me again, lol. -Anastacia  
  
Er. Sounds like a plan. -Sirius  
  
A/N: Awe, how cute. A mini date. In the next chapter. MUWHAHA 


End file.
